Misfortunate Events
by Mrs. McGovern-Miller-Zajic
Summary: Pregnant teen goes to school, and meets a new guy. rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this stories characters belongs to Rachael Mead From Vampire Academy

**Miss Fortunate events**

It was early in the morning like 5:30 am and I woke to my alarm clock. I sat up straight with a killer headache. I get up go to the bathroom get an aspirin and wash my face. I went down stairs and start cooking breakfast, when I was done I went back up stairs to wake my daughter up, she is two months old.

After breakfast I walked to the bus stop with my daughter Charlie, because she's to little to leave with a sitter. So the secretary watches her while I'm at school, and my mom works as a fashion designer so she is always gone and can't watch Charlie. I didn't even consider my stepfather Rick the Prick. Who treats me like a slut ever since I had my baby in march. But her daddy Adrian was there holding my hand...**  
>"<strong>Rose"**  
><strong>My name was called breaking my train of thought. I turned around and saw Adrian jogging up to me and Charlie.**  
>"<strong>Hey babies" He greeted us.**  
>"<strong>Hey"**  
>"<strong>mmmm you taste good" He says kissing me.**  
>"<strong>Your not so bad your self"**  
><strong>Charlie sneezes, taking our attention from each other and directing it at her. She is so beautiful, she looks just like me, brown/black hair, turned up nose, and jade green eyes like Adrian.

The bus showed up and when we got on I bucked Charlie in the front, kissed Adrian as I was sitting down next to her...**  
>"<strong>God Adrian are you trying to knock her up again."**  
><strong>My friend Mia says as she walks up to the front of the bus.**  
>"<strong>Ya get a room" says Jill joining her, Lissa not far behind. Adrian chuckles and moves to the back with his friends.

Next stop is Tasha the school slut. She gets on and sits right next to Adrian, I just ignore it because I know Adrian is faithful to me, Mia tapes my shoulder so I turn to her.

"look at Adrian"

I turn to see Tasha on his lap playing with his hair flirting with him, I couldn't blame him for that, it's not his fault he's so hot with his jade green, brown shaggy hair, and tall muscular body. But he was just letting her do it, like he enjoyed it, like I wasn't even on the bus or existed with our daughter Charlie sleeping right next to me.

"what the hell"

I say loudly waking Charlie who starts to cry catching Adrians attention who looks up to see me watching. He opens his mouth to explain while pushing Tasha off him.

"Fuck you" I say to Adrian

I turn to calm down Charlie.

"Bitch why don't you keep you skanky claws off Adrian his baby is watching." Mia yells

"Bitch who are you calling skanky" yells Tasha

"You slut who else" says Jill "How dare you call me a slut" screams Tasha

"Then stop acting like one" I say

"Says the girl who has a baby in high school"

"Hey watch what you say to her" yells Christian Lissa boyfriend and Adrian's friend.

Suddenly the bus comes to a stop and a new guy got on looks at us girls and sits behind me and waves at Charlie.

"Get off" says the bus driver. We all just sit their who is she talking to.

"You heard me Tasha off! I'm not gonna have you starting anymore trouble on my bus."

"This is so unfair Mia started it"

"Actually you started it when you put your hands on Adrian." Mia yelled.

Tasha opened her mouth but was cut off by the bus driver telling her to get off again. Tasha grabs her things and gets off. I go back to soothing Charlie, but she wont stop crying.

"Is she okay" comes a deep voice from behind me.

"Ya" I say without looking behind me.

Review so I know to continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me they are Rachael Mead's.**

Chapter 2

I rock Charlie check her nappy nothing, the only thing left is to feed her but that's not happening because Charlie breast feeds. I rock her kissing her cheek while petting her head, I look back to see Adrian walking up to us. Bending down next to us and pets her head like me.

"What's wrong"? He asks

"I don't know Adrian I don't speak scream"! I say sarcasm dripping off my words.

"Okay bu.."

"Oh I know". I cut off his line of speech. "maybe the reason why she's crying is cause she didn't like seeing some other girl had her daddies attention, or that same girl was putting her hands on her daddy other then her mommy, ya the second one sounds more like it, so whats going on cause I would love to know. But what I'd really like to know is were is the Adrian I know the, Adrian I love because this guy is not him. My boyfriend is faithful not... not a heart-breaker like you".

"Rose" he says softly.

"Just go" I say tears falling down my face.

"Baby no" he says brushing away the tears with his thumbs : I'll always choose you over Tasha". He says as he takes my hand.

"Awww" Lissa, Mia, and Jill say.

"Oops we just ruined the moment". Lissa says, her cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. Adrian chuckles and kisses me long and hard, with his hand slowly moving up my waist to my breast.

"Adrian"! I say pushing his hand off my chest, Charlie starts giggling.

"Hey was that your problem, mommy and daddy fighting was making my baby upset"? Adrian kisses her cheek.

The bus pulled up to the school. We all got off and Adrian walked with me to drop off Charlie at the office. So I can go to class, when I get there I go straight to the back room Adrian follows me and closes the door behind us. I uncover one of my breast and start to feed charlie, Adrian just watches and comes over to me and puts his hand on Charlies back and rubs it.

"Ow Charlie"! I jerk a little and hit my back into Adrian, "I hate that my breast are more sensitive and they keep getting bigger and bigger".

"I love that their bigger and you wearing all those tight low cut tops and short shorts, hell the guys love it to".

"Oh that's great Adrian all your friends staring at my breast".

"Hey you put it out there".

"I always were this and it's really hot out so that's no excuse". I bump my but against him and lay Charlie in her carrier, and back into Adrian. He grabs my waist and grinds against me.

"Slow down bad boy were still at school". I giggle and grind against him.

"Oh tonight your all mine". He says as he kisses my neck, but he knows I hates that so push him off a little.

"Sorry thought you were..." he trails off

"What"! I shove him off me. "Thought I were who"?

**Please review so I know to continue 3**

**Happy I fixed it**


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys I wanted to apologize because I'm not the best speller so I'm sorry for that.

I wrote this story in 8th grade people okay so it had all these different characters, then I read the vampire academy and fell in love so I decided to change the characters to to them and wasn't paying attention and wrote some of the actual story not the new one so I apologize for that to I sorry.

If I make a mistake please polity tell me don't be rude and tell me to stop writing this is my first fan-fiction and I wanted to keep that to myself so people would read it. Because one of my friends told me people ignore first fan-fictions cause their always stupid and I just wanted a fair shot.

So I'm Sorry! :(


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own these characters Rachael Mead does.**

Chapter 3

The Real Chapter 3

" What!" I ask as I shove him off, "You thought I were who!"

" Baby I didn't mean it like that. I, I'm sorry sweats".

"Your sorry, your sorry doesn't cut it, I don't even know who you are anymore". I say as I pick up Charlie, leaving her things in the back like I always do. I open the door calling Adrian an asshole and bump into someone.

"Ohmygosh I'm so sorry". I exclaim.

"Its okay, my fault".

I look up into the most beautiful brown eyes, I couldn't help but smile, it was the guy from the bus.

Someone clears their throat and the looked behind me, I just ignored Adrian and put my full attention on the new kid.

"So were did you transfer from"? I ask him.

"Um, St. Thomas". _( Oh my god his voice is so deep and theirs some kind of accent in it.)_

"Why did you move"?

"Didn't like it there".

"Well welcome to St. Vlads".

"Thank you".

"See you around".

I hand Charlie over to Alberta and leave the office, my morning is going by in a blur as it turns out the new guy is in all of my classes and he sits near me in all of them too. Calculus, Physics, Geography, Advance English 12B, and next was Choir. I am dreading it Adrian is in this class, with Tosha, and all his friends, and mine too. I usually sit next to him, but tosha's spot is right next to him, so I turn and sit next to the new guy.

"Hey". He says.

"Hey I never got your name".

"Dimitri". He extends his hand.

"Rose". I say taking his hand.

"That's a very pretty name, Rose". He looks into my eyes and I practically melt.

"Thank you". I say shyly "So we have every class together".

"Ya cool ha, guess I get to know you better and your daughter to if you'll let me".

"I think I would like that but I have Adrian".

" From what I heard on the bus and in the office I would disagree".

"I was wondering why you were back there do you always listen to others conversations "?

"No, but if I were him I wouldn't get you mixed with another girl, hell I wouldn't even cheat on you".

"Rose"? Adrian says as he walk's into the room and sees me talking to Dimitri, and not sitting in my spot next to him.

"Yes Adrian".

"What are you doing"?

"Talking what does it look like"?

Adrian was dumbfounded.

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own these characters Rachael Mead does**.

Chapter 4

"So you finally gonna tell me who you were thinking about when you started kissing my neck, because if you were thinking of me you would have known better then to kiss my neck. You know how much I hate it".

"Rose come on, you know I would never cheat on you, we have a baby together, I love you and I love Charlie".

"Ya you say that but I don't really believe you".

"Rose"?

"Adrian what I need right now is some space, okay".

"Kay I'll give you that".

Adrian walks back to his seat, while I turn back to Dimitri and smile.

"Well looks like my Calender just opened up".

"So can I come over tonight"?

"No I learned my lesson about letting guys come over to my house".

"No nothing like that, I just want to hang out".

"Okay".

Dimitri and I go to pick up Charlie and get on the bus. I sit by Charlie, Dimitri sits across from me and we talk. Adrian and my girls get on the bus, he sits right behind me. Lissa and Mia sit by each other behind Dimitri, and Jill sits by Adrian, and makes a funny face at Charlie. Adrian just snorts a noise of disgust.

"Adrian if you don't like my friends then go to the back of the bus because I'm through with you".

"What all you said was you needed some space".

"Ya that was my way of saying we're over, I mean come on you have been cheating on me since I got pregnant".

"No Rose I wasn't …. I".

"I'm not stupid Adrian, I've notice the way you've been acting".

"Bu..".

"Why don't you just tell everyone you dumped me okay hows that"?

"No Rose I don't want to break up".

"I do".

"What about Charlie"?

"She's two months old I don't really think this will phase her much".

"Well I'm her father I get her too".

"No her father is the one who helps me not the sperm donor".

"I help you".

"Yes Adrian holding my hand as I give birth, and rubbing her back as I breast feed is really helping me take care of me".

"Hey did we just miss your stop"? Jill piped in.

Dimitri turned to her and smiled.

"No I'm not getting off there today but thanks".

"Your welcome".

"So where are you getting off at"? Adrian says rudely.

"Umm...". Dimitri looks to me for help.

"He's coming over to my house so we can get to know each other more.

**Don't forget to review**


	6. Authors Note 2

Authors note 2

Hey Guys sorry I'm a Junior in high school so I'm stressing

About my grades and college, and haven't got the chance to

Write but will try to update soon.

Love yall

Thanks for the reviews


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Just the made up characters.**

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while, but heres a new chapter hope you like.**

**Misfortunate Events**

**Chapter 5**

What!, no no no he is going no where near my daughter or you . Yells Adrian

You have no say in what I do , I say as I lean over and grab Dimitri and kiss him. Slowly my arms go around his neck, and his around my waist. (Oh my God, Dimitri is a really good kisser) I think to myself. Slowly my tongue goes into his mouth to meet his, we pull apart and I turn and smirk at Adrian who looks pissed.

Mia, Lissa, and Jill burst out laughing.

God Rose what are you thinking Jill says

She s not she s too busy with her tongue down the new kids throat . Mia says

Just where I like it , Dimitri winks at me, I giggle and kiss him again.

We get off the bus and Dimitri holds Charlie s carrier while I have Charlie, and Adrians following behind us. So I stop and told him to leave.

No give me my kid , Adrian barks at me.

No .

Yes !

NO!, She s not even yours , I slap my hand over my mouth.

what ?

Nothing .

Bullshit , Adrian yells startling Charlie who starts to cry. What do you mean she s not mine ?

Hmm ask your brother . (In this story Adrian has two brothers, an older one Tyler-20, and a younger Ethan-11, just so you re not confused.)

Tyler ?

No your eleven year old brother Ethan , I say sarcastically.

When were you ever with Tyler ?

Like a year ago when I slept over and you went to go pick out and rent movies. He s been flirting with me for years so we did it when you weren't home, (hm) more than once .

How do you know she s his ?

Cause I was only sleeping with you two and you wore a condom, he didn t, you pulled out, he didn t .

Adrian turned and walked away from me without a backwards glance.

So now what do you think of me ? I turned to look at Dimitri

I think you re gorgeous just made some bad choices in your past .

How can you stand there and say nice things about me when I just openly admitted to cheating on my last boyfriend with his older brother, and then let him believe that his niece was his daughter, and all you have to say is that I made bad choices in my pas

My sentence was cut off by Dimitri grabbing and kissing me.


End file.
